


You're The Most Valueable

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne(Where there is hope, there is always hardship)





	You're The Most Valueable

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Draabbletober day 12. Prompt by Miyachan: Lost Ring and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Sea.
> 
> Happy reading.

  
Kenma berlari menyusuri tepian pantai. Wajahnya masih berekspresi datar, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya pun mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah panik. Tergesa dihampirinya semua lekuk-lekuk pasir, batu-batuan, naungan tajuk pepohonan yang ada di sekitar pantai. Juga beberapa tempat yang tadi sempat disinggahinya.

Cincinnya hilang. Cincin kesayangannya. Cincin yang selama ini selalu tersemat di kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Cincin yang diberikan oleh lelaki kesayangannya. Cincin yang menjadi bukti perjuangan yang dilaluinya bersama sang tercinta, berjuang meraih asa di atas mimpi yang semu. Kenma tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memeriksa keberadaan cincinnya. Biasanya selalu bersamanya, ia tak pernah melepasnya. Mendadak saja cincin itu hilang. Hilang—kalungnya terlepas entah kapan, entah di mana.

Apa jatuh saat ia bermain pasir di pantai sebelah barat yang kini airnya sudah pasang?

Apa jatuh di antara sesemakan di sepanjang jalan pantai?

Apa jatuh di laut dan hanyut ketika ia bermain mengejar ombak dan berenang?

Apa jatuh tercecer di kamar mandi tempatnya membilas tubuh dan mandi setelah berenang?

Apa jatuh di restoran tempat mereka makan tadi?

Atau ditemukan dan diambil orang?

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuat Kenma terhenyak. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali ia berlari, bila matanya menangkap benda yang memantulkan pendar berkas cahaya di pasir. Namun yang ia temui lebih banyak pecahan kaca atau pecahan kulit kerang. Kenma mengerang. Seharusnya cincin itu tak boleh hilang. Ia marah, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang dirajai tremor merosot menemu bumi. Jemarinya terbenam di pasir. Dadanya sesak. Angin laut mengacak rambutnya. Lalu tanpa sadar Kenma sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menjerit frustrasi.

Ia bagai serigala yang kehilangan segalanya. Melolong untuk meratapi nasibnya kepada sang rembulan.

Hingga sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Melingkupi dirinya yang ditelan kehampaan.

“Kenma … mari pulang. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah minta tolong pada pihak berwajib. Serahkan pada mereka. Tak perlu menyiksa diri seperti ini.”

Kenma meronta. Tidak bisa, tidak bisa seperti ini. Namun lengan itu memenjarakannya. Hingga kemudian ia hanya mampu terkulai di dalam dekapannya. Rengkuhan sang kekasih hati.

“Tapi cincin itu sangat penting buatku, buat kita.”

Puncak kepalanya dicium. “Aku tahu, tapi kau punya aku. Aku adalah bukti hidup atas semuanya, apakah aku saja tidak cukup?”

Kenma terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pelukan dilepaskan hanya untuk membalik tubuhnya dan ia kembali dipeluk. “Tidak apa-apa, Kenma. Nilainya tak akan pernah berubah. Cincin itu hanya pengingat. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan untuk meremehkan, tapi aku mau mengingatkan bahwa kau punya yang lebih baik daripada itu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?”

Kenma diam. Mencoba meresapi perkataan Tetsurou.

“Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kelelahan. Itu saja.” Pelukan kembali dieratkan. Kenma kini merasa lebih tenang.

Sejenak pelukan dilonggarkan, kedua pasang mata saling bersirobok. Tetsurou meraih pipi Kenma dan mengecup keningnya. “Kita kembali besok kalau kau mau. Tapi sekarang mari pulang dulu.”

Dan Kenma mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh Tetsurou.

 

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thbk you for reading. I do sorry if they are a bit ooc. Hope you like it.  
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
